Nagamasa Azai/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Nagamasa Azai. Samurai Warriors *"We'll crush them in one blow!" *"Prepare yourself!" *"Ah, a most worthy adversary!" *"Is this the end?..." *"Let us seek glory as well!" *"Such awesome skill!" *"Oichi! Do not get too carried away!" *"Incredible!" *"You are indeed a samurai of great skill!" *"Well done, Oichi!" *"Oichi, I do this for you!" *"I wish this could be avoided, but I have no other choice!" *"Fighting is not the only way..." *"Why do you use your power only for bloodshed!" *"Oichi... I am sorry..." Samurai Warriors 2 *"For honor and love!" *"Everyone, now!" *"In battle, one must heed to one's beliefs." *"In the name of all that is good and right!" *"I will play for honor and love!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"I pledge my life to those who have faith in me!" *"There must be a light at the end of the tunnel, I know it!" *"My beliefs give me strength!" *"Charge the enemy! I shall not fall!" *"Let's decide this between us! Right now!" *"Sacrifices must be made for peace!" *"Righteousness shall always triumph over evil!" *"You shall do no more harm!" *"This is serious, but I cannot deny the joy it brings me." *"Look upon the forces of truth and beauty!" *"Perhaps, one day this land will return to the peace it once knew!" *"Oichi, let us proudly carry this victory in our hearts!" Warriors Orochi *"Believe!" *"Break through!" *"For honor and love!" *"You lack discipline!" *"See what I mean?!" *"By my lance!" *"In the name of all that is good and right!" *"There is no substitute for determination and sheer effort." *"There is no more honorable path than the way of the samurai." *"Your faith to your cause gives you superhuman strength!" *"Splendid!" *"You have been blessed with great skill!" *"I am honored to have such an ally." *"My faith will get me through this!" *"My faith in humanity is restored!" *"Thank you for the help." *"The lance of faith does not bend!" *"Perhaps there was doubt in my heart..." *"To the very end... I stayed true..." *"If I were a decent husband, I would have done that for you." *"Your brilliance gives me fresh hope!I should be the one protecting you..." *"You are truly an immovable object!" *"We grow stronger when we have something to protect." *"Your courage will be of great value." *"I see now why you garner such respect!" *"You inspire me to new heights!" *"I am in your debt." *"Your ambition drives you to great feats." *"Your vision is beyond even my understanding." *"I do not need your help." *"Forgive me for what I am about to do." *"I knew I could not better you..." *"I wanted to fight with you, not against you..." *"We each have people we wish to defend..." *"Your determination was too great..." *"Your faith was too strong for my own..." *"You shall feel the force of my faith!" *"I hope we can meet again in better circumstances." *"Be a just and wise ruler..." *"I dislike trickery. Fight me like a man!" *"My lance just would not hit its mark..." *"The phoenix flies beyond my reach..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Faith shall lead the way forward!" *"I am here!" *"How's this?!" *"Fear not! No enemy can defeat our faith!" *"My lord, you are a true paragon of justice!" *"Your skill is most impressive, my lord!" *"Lord Jiang Wei, I am truly thankful for your help." *"You and your spear are this world's defenders of justice and honor!" *"Your enemies have nowhere to run from your spear!" *"Lord Ma Chao! I will never forget your faith!" *"Just what is the extent of your power?" *"To dodge the precise thrusts of my lance... Amazing." *"My faith has failed me... I am ashamed..." *"Even your spear can not break my faith!" *"Your spear of justice is something to be wary of." *"I have felt the full fury of your justice..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"You must always have faith!" *"Honor shall open the path to victory." *"My lance of faith shall pierce the enemy ranks!" *"That was a most worthy battle." *"We did it! This victory is for all of you that supported me out there!" *"I wish for you to have this. I wanted to give it to one of my good friends." *"I knew you could do it!" *"Haha... We all experience failure from time to time. I seem to fail constantly." *"I defeated numerous enemies in the last battle. I hope to defeat even more in the next one." *"Recently, I have participated in many battles. As a warrior, nothing could make me happier." *"It seems I have made another mistake... I will do what it takes to redeem myself in the next battle!" *"This food and wine are delicious! Hahaha! I don't think I could be happier!" *"Righteousness shall always triumph over evil!" *"I am the most righteous and powerful of all!" *"It is evident that you are truly an Unrivaled Warrior." *"Oichi, my love, your skills are unmatched!" *"Master Cao Ren, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Master Ma Chao, your righteousness makes you a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Master Deng Ai, you are unmistakably a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"This is not supposed to be happening...!" *"What is this? I have to face myself? Very well, may the better warrior emerge victorious!" *"Magnificent!" *"Good job!" *"I knew I could rely on you!" *"You are here to help?!" *"Very well, I will fight you." *"Argh, you are quite skilled. We shall meet again!" *"Such beauty and grace..." *"Thank you, my love!" *"A magnificent show, Master Cao Ren!" *"I'm sorry, Master Cao Ren..." *"Master Ma Chao, your skill with a spear is mighty impressive!" *"Aha, you're here to help!" *"So this is the might of Master Deng Ai's lance." *"I am in your debt, Master Deng Ai." *"Magnificent! I will follow your lead!" *"Good job! Let's keep it up until we are victorious!" *"I thank you for the reinforcements. You really saved the day." *"Aha! I knew you would be here! Now come, and fight together with me!" *"Very well, I will fight you. Don't expect me to go easy on you, though!" *"Argh, you are very skilled... Farewell, for now. Until we meet again!" *"A beautiful exhibition, my love. You are like a rose among the thorns of battle." *"Thank you, my love! You are like a ray of light in these dark times." *"Magnificent work, Master Cao Ren. I would do well to learn from you!" *"My apologies, Master Cao Ren. If it weren't for you, I may not have been here right now." *"Master Ma Chao, your skill with a spear is like nothing I have ever seen before. I must train harder!" *"Ah, Master Ma Chao! With your aid we will never lose, no matter the circumstances!" *"So this is the might of Master Deng Ai's lance. Impressive. Perhaps I should try adding a spin like that..." *"I bow to your aid. Let me return the favor of your lance with that of my own!" *"What a feat! I've never seen such skill and finesse!" *"You are doing quite well! Seeing such an impressive performance truly inspires me." *"You have braved such dangers for me... I hope to return the favor one day." *"I am delighted to fight by your side." *"I swear upon my righteous lance that nothing shall ever stand in my way!" *"It was a good battle. I believe we both got our points across." *"Your beauty is an inspiration. You are what gives me my strength!" *"If only I could have some of your courage, my love." *"Such conviction is what makes you so strong, Master Cao Ren." *"Thank you for the help. Your protection gives me hope." *"Another magnificent performance, Master Ma Chao! I, too, must follow your path to righteousness." *"Support from you is quite reassuring, Master Ma Chao! Let us unite for justice and righteousness!" *"Master Deng Ai, I am so far from your level of expertise. But, that is exactly why I must fight alongside you!" *"I just knew that you would come to my aid, Master Deng Ai." *"I must clear my path with my lance of faith!" *"What great fortune! It has been a while since I faced one such as you!" *"Your zealous faith has moved me! I shall respond in kind!" *"Oichi, please forgive me!" *"We shall be together after this battle... I understand, Oichi. I shall believe you!" *"Behold, Oichi! This is my spirit of determination!" *"Watch as my lance makes short work of your defenses!" *"I've never seen a guard so impenetrable!" *"I won't be deterred! I will strike again and again until I break you!" *"Come, show me the true meaning of justice!" *"Most impressive, my lord! But you will find I am no less resolute!" *"Your passion for justice is like an inferno! But don't think my soul burns any less brightly!" *"My unwavering lance shall pierce even your defenses!" *"Such powerful torque... I must find some way to strike back!" *"Though you may try to oppose me with your lance, I shall continue forward undaunted!" *"Let us do battle for our futures!" *"Have no fear, Master Xu Zhu. I am strong, too." *"This lance shall cut a path to the future!" *"Your eyes are honest. This will be a good battle." *"Well said! My lance will teach you of my conviction!" *"Haha! You certainly don't mince words!" *"Yes, my beloved! Accept my love as well!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I will continue to fight, for everyone's sake!" *"Shall end this chaos!" *"Thank you. It's an honor to fight with you, Master Zuo Ci." *"Lance in hand, I simply charged off into the world. To thrust on through! That's my philosophy in a nutshell. I shall further strengthen my lance of righteousness!" *"We all talked about what justice means to each of us. I thought all I had was this lance, but the path revealed by their ideals helped me to see that I also have some trustworthy companions at my side." Kessen III *"Those who turn their back on obligation, shall be destroyed by it!" *"I gave my best. I have no regrets." Category:Quotes